Nekopara Fanfiction
by LinkandhisArrow
Summary: Kono's interaction with a local bakery called Patisserie La Soleil is about to change his life when he falls in love with one in particular.


**Life, life is fun, but even more fun when you are friends with six energy filled nekos**.

Kono, was on his way to Patisserie La Soleil, a local bakery that had way too much activity, but he had to give it to Kashou, the owner of the famous bakery and the nekos. In any case, it was good to know that his friend was thriving with eight mouths to feed, including himself and his little sister Shigure. Of all the nekos at Patisserie La Soleil, Kono had his eye set on two in particular.

Kono entered the bakery and when he entered, he was greeted by two nekos known as Chocola and Vanilla. "Hello Kono, Chocola is happy to see you!" Chocola said with the excitement of seeing Kono again. "Hey, Chocola." He responded. Vanilla wasn't as thrilled to see Kono, as she was the more quiet one of the two. She could easily hide most of her emotions, but couldn't help letting out a few every now and then. Kono sat down and watched Chocola buzzing around everywhere attempting to impress Kono by getting everyone's orders. If there was anything Chocola was good at, it was impressing and making friends.

"I'll get a strawberry tart, and a few donuts. Let's have a coffee as well, just an espresso" Kono ordered. "just for you guys, an item of your choice." He soon added. Chocola was glad to hear that he was gonna buy something for them but she couldn't decide what she wanted. Vanilla on the other hand knew immediately what she wanted, a strawberry sponge cake with a strawberry on top.

As Kono was getting his order, he heard a strange growl noise and he immediately knew what it was. Two more nekos by the names of Azuki and Coconut were in one of their famous cat fights. "You use me because I can actually do stuff, not like your small ass!" Coconut shouted back. Azuki launched forward and tackled Coconut. Kono looked at this with wide eyes and admiration. He had a slight crush on Coconut and not much Azuki but he found the fight hilarious. He started laughing uncontrollably and Azuki looked his way. Coconut took her chance with this and smacked Azuki across the face.

Kono rushed forward when Kashou came out from the supply garage. Kono took no time pulling apart the two fighting nekos and Kashou looked glad the fight was over, it was barely noon and he knew that customers wouldn't like a banged up face on one of the workers. Kashou thanked his old friend for breaking up the fight.

Twenty minutes later, two more nekos known as Maple and Cinnamon came in from a supply run. If there was anyone in the world he could date, he wouldn't think twice before picking Maple. Although option number two would be Cinnamon. He greeted Maple with a simple "Hello" and hoped he wasn't blushing. Maple wouldn't notice seeing as how she always had her head stuck in her phone. Kono wanted to impress her so he pulled out his phone and put in his headphones. He pulled open his music app and picked his favorite song, It's Time by Imagine Dragons. He started dancing and strangely enough, Kashou started clapping. Maple on the other hand looked up and looked back down at her phone like she was interested in both. He blushed and he knew it this time.

What happened next was probably the most embarrassing moment in Kono's life. He pulled a move similar to Ginyu's pose from Dragon Ball Z but in that moment, his pants ripped, facing right at Maple, and it was one of those moments when she wasn't looking at her phone. She also happened to be recording this. He went completely nuts afterward. He knew his pants ripped so he simply spun around really fast and ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom:

Kono started sobbing. He knew this would halt his chances of getting Maple. He dried up his tears and waited about five minutes to get rid of the redness. He walked out and Maple was giggling. He immediately went red. He was smiling at him. He felt the immediate urge to run into the bathroom. However, he knew this would look bad if he did so he stood his ground. He found the courage to look up into her deep green eyes. She looked at him in curiosity and she said "I won't post this anywhere, if you weren't aware I got this on video."

"I knew already." He replied.

"You're a dork. Maple stated.

"I know, it's kinda why I act like I do." He countered.

It wasn't necessarily true but he went with it since it seemed to counter Maple's statement. He wasn't gonna be looked down on now. He was also glad he got to spend some time with Maple. Times like this hardly happened.

Chocola and Vanilla finally got his order out. He knew why it hadn't been delivered yet. He was in a bathroom and talking for the last fifteen or so minutes. He sat there looking at Chocola who has happily nibbling the cookie that took her the whole fifteen minutes to order. Vanilla was simply eating it, not wolfing it down or nibbling, just eating. Kono was happy that they were enjoying their meal and he knew it wasn't a waste. Maple interrupted his staring by tapping him on the shoulder. He jolted back to her. Maple seemed happy that he was paying attention to her and they continued conversation. "I'm gonna put the whole incident behind us." Maple said. "Us...US!" This made Kono wonder. "You said us, what does that mean?" As Kono said this he was kinda excited. Then he was let down. "Yeah, us. We were the only ones to know about this." _Damn_. Kono was kinda happy however. He knew this was really going behind them. "Anyways, I have to go and help bake. It's part of working here." With that, Maple walked off into the back of the bakery.

Kono ate, bid the nekos farewell, and left. He was kind of excited to leave since he knew this would mean that less embarrassing moments would occur. He didn't particularly care but in front of the nekos, that was a different story. Kono got in his car and started it up. He loved the sudden roar of his engine from his Mazda CX-5, it meant great times are coming. Kono looked down and he pulled the lever into reverse. He stepped on the gas pedal and with complete ease, the car started going backwards. He pulled out onto the open road, shifted the gear into forward drive, and drove away from Patisserie La Soleil. He continued his drive and wondered what would await him at home. Probably his own neko and mother yelling at him for skipping college today. He knew life would suck at home so he figured he would sneak in through the window in his room and lock his door. Then he would do whatever he felt like it in his room while being very quiet.

He pulled into his back driveway and noticed that the lights were out and there wasn't any cars home so he figured they weren't home. He walked into his door and no one was home. He breathed a sigh of relief and knew he wouldn't get scolded by anyone. He walked over to his PS4 and turned it on. Kono pulled out his phone and he called in sick. He stated that he woke up late and was sick. He hung up and pulled out of his game shelf a game called Skyrim. He loved Skyrim so much. It is a game where he could do almost anything he wanted but unfortunately there was a limit and the graphics of the game sucked. So did the AIs. He opened Skyrim and Kono started playing, as happy as could be. He knew today was the start of something great, and he was right, it was.


End file.
